The production of particular odors is used in a wide variety of application areas. Olfactory actuators and other hardware can be utilized to produce a particular odor in such application areas. While the space of chemicals and other odor-producing sources is large and complicated, the quality of smells is more limited. Human odor perception space is based generally on three dimensions: pleasantness, familiarity and intensity. Humans are able to perceive and recognize many different smells, but judge the quality of odors primarily on the single dimension of pleasantness.